Yuffie vs Algus
by BarrySun
Summary: it looks like two final fantasy characters are about to go at it...


Well, I though I wouldn't be writing again, but something told me to keep making fics.  
anyway, here I go.

Mewfie: here we are! I'm Mewfie!  
Yufachu: andI'm Yufachu, a lighting sorceress!  
Mewfie: Yufachu, is it strange that Barry is using his OWN characters as announcers?  
Yufachu: yea I guess so...  
Mewfie: I wonder what Mewmon would say...  
>Mewmon enters the announcer's booth.  
Mewmon: hello, my little darling!  
Mewfie: Mewmon! how are you doing, sweety!  
Mewmon: oh, you know me! I'm great, as always.  
Yufachu:Mewfie andMewmon, I know how much you two are in love for each other but right now we got a fight to watch!  
Mewmon: sure thing, Yufachu.

Yufahcu: Thank you. and now let's meet thefighters! Yufachu and Algus

character Data:

-----------------------------------

name: Yuffie:  
gender: female  
weapon: throwing weapons.  
job/class: ninja/theif  
abilies: limit and can use materia.  
games: kingdom hearts and FF7  
info: Yuffie is a sneaky little theif  
she steals materia inhopes to bring her hometown, Wutai to it's former glory.  
she's sneaky, and very selfish.

-------------------------------------------------------

Name: Algus  
gender: male  
weapon: crossbow  
job/class: Knight  
abilies: none  
games: Final Fantasy Tactics  
info: Algus is a square when you first meet him.  
he joins Ramza's party as a guest.  
he said he would battle with him tile the end.  
but later. he starts calling people animals and commmoners.  
Ramza kicked him out of his party and later, had to face him in battle.  
---------------------------------------------------------

Mewmon: ok ok, we got all that down. now let's get on with the fight!  
Yuffie and Algus enters the arena.  
Pikapal: alright! I want a nice clean fight! let's get this on!  
Yuffie: say Pikapal, why aren't you saying your extra lines?  
Pikapal: I thougth of giving it a break for a while, now on with the fight please!  
Yuffie: Oh yea! let's get this fight started!.  
Algus: What? I'm forced to fight a common ninja girl? This should be a piece of cake.  
Yuffie: oh yea! bring it on, creep!  
Algus: you're on, common girl!

>Yuffie gets out her crystal cross and Algus gets out his nightkiller (crossbow)

Yuffie: Let's go!  
Algus: yea, yea! let's stop talking and start this fight!

>Yuffie threw her crystal cross and Algus begin shooting arrows at Yuffie.  
as the attacks head for their targets, Yuffie blocked the arrows with her armlet and Algus blocked her Cross with his sheild

Yuffie: whoo, it's a tie!  
Algus: Well, not for long! draws long sword I'll just chop you up!  
Yuffie: What ever! Magic breath!  
Yuffie casted a colorful and powerful orbs at Algus. WAM! the orbs caused lots of damage to Algus.  
Algus: Aaaahhhh! why you little pest! Gets out a beg let's see how you handle this!  
>Algus opened his bag and gets out a Grenade.  
Algue: (to himself) I'll show that little brat a thing or two. I'll throw this Grenade at that annoying ninja and blow her up into peaces. (turns to Yuffie) alright you little... WHAT? what the heck are you doing!

Algus sees Yuffie laying down, reading a comic book and drinking a Soda.  
Algues: (to himself) grrr! I can't beleve it! I've planed to blow her up and she's drinking a stupied soda!  
Mewfie: heh, it like Yuffie is laying down on the fight. What is she up to?  
Yufachu: I don't know. Let's find out.  
>Algues threw the grenade at Yuffie. But Yuffie reacted quickly and got up, caught the Grenade and threw it back at Algues.

sound effects: boom!

Algues: Aaaahhh! Why you sneaky little brat! How did you know I was about to do that!  
Yuffie: Look at my comic.  
Algues: ok...  
>Algus grabs the Comic from Yuffie's and looked at it. It had pictures of how she knew about the Garnade.  
Then he turned the page and saw something else. (which is about to happened to him next) Yuffie Gets out a giant hammer and slams it at Algus behind him.

Sound-effect: WAM!

Yuffie has flaten Algus into a pancake.  
Mewfie: Pancakes! oooohhh! I love pancakes! I am getting hungery and I don't have time to find a snack bar...I think I'll have apancake! Teleport!

Mewfie disappears from the booth and reappears at the arena. she picks up the flaten Algus and ate him.

Mewfie: (eating Algus) Yummy! That was a good pancake. Burrrrp!  
Everyone: Mewfie!  
Mewfie: sorry. But he is sure good.  
Yuffie begins to laugh.  
Pikapal: heh, it looks like Algus is "Lunch" and Yuffie is the winner!  
Yuffie: Yay! Spins around  
then Linoone comes in with a green materia. And walks to Yuffie.  
Yuffie: Yay! a Materia!  
Pikapal: yep. and it's called " Holy"  
Yuffie: cool. I'll be leaving now!  
>Yuffie leaves the stadium.  
Yufachu: well, that's all fokes.  
Mewmon: bye fokes.

----

heh, it's been a long time since I've lasted made a fanfic.

more on the way, maybe.


End file.
